Stuck
by wenjing10
Summary: Based on the story from "Generator Rex Episode: Breach". Ben was stuck inside Afra's personal dollhouse, and Julie was helping him. Can he fight his way to freedom?
1. Take Note!

**Take Note!**

Before you read this story, I want to introduce a new villain named Afra.

Afra is a 14 years old teenage girl. Although she is now a teenager, but she is very childish. She has magical blue sparkles. These blue sparkles are able to teleport anything. She throws the blue sparkles to a thing/person, the thing/person will be cover by the sparkles, then the thing/person will be gone (been teleport to somewhere else).

Ben and his friends know her because they met her before. Julie knows her the most because that time she was very jealous at her (She likes Ben very much).

Meet her in my story now!


	2. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**Chapter 1: Where am I?**

Ben slowly opened his eyes. He was sleeping just now. He stood up. He saw he is at somewhere else. Broken dolls were sitting on the chairs. Some broken things were on the tables.

"Where am I?", Ben asked to himself.

* * *

"Gwen, Kevin, Ben was missing.", Julie said into her cell phone. She was at Plumbers HQ.

"We know. We are trying to find him.", Gwen answered. Kevin was grabbing Vulkanus.

"Where is he? Spit!", Kevin said angrily at Vulkanus.

"I don't know!", Vulkanus shouted.

"I'll call you back.", Gwen answered to her cell phone and ended the call.

When Kevin is about to punch Vulkanus, Gwen stopped him.

"That's enough, Kevin. He don't know where Ben is. Just let him go.", Gwen said. Kevin let him go.

"Now what?", Kevin asked.

"We will find the other villains and asked them where Ben is.", Gwen answered.

"This sounds like we need more punching!", Kevin said.

Gwen dialed up Julie. "Julie, you got any plans to find him?", Gwen asked.

"Yes. Max Tennyson has. We have Afra.", Julie answered. She is walking at the corridor.

"Oh. I will call you back.", Gwen said and she ended the call.

Julie snapped her phone closed and put it into her pocket. She entered a room.

Inside the room, Ben's and Gwen's Grandpa, Max Tennyson, and Cooper were standing there.

"Glad you can made it, Julie.", Max said to Julie when she arrived.

"You're welcome.", Julie said.

They saw Afra hanging on the wall. She had a long brown hair, white skin and blue eyes. She was wearing a black blouse, a blue skirt, and a pair of white shoes. She woke up and struggled to get free but failed.

Suddenly, Julie's cell phone rang. She opened her cell. "Hello?", she said.

"Julie, I need your help. I woke up and I am in this creepy place. It looks like a school.", Ben said.

"School? Can you see what is outside there?", Julie asked.

Ben went to a window and looked outside. It was foggy.

"I can't see anything outside from here. It's foggy.", Ben answered.

"OK. I will help you find some clues. Max and I have Afra.", Julie said.

"Afra? A villain who can use her minds to control anything. How are you going to get the answers from her?", Ben asked, curiously.

"We know what we are doing, Ben.", Julie answered and ended the call.

"What are you up to now, Afra?", Max asked.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything.", Afra answered coldly.

"We know you have Ben. What did you do to him?", Julie asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all.", Afra answered.

* * *

Ben was walking to the front door.

_I have found the front door. _Ben thought.

Suddenly, a strange noise appeared somewhere else.

"Seem there is something in here.", Ben said to himself. He ran as fast as he can. When he arrived, he saw a monster was going to attack a little girl.

Ben dialed the Ultimatrix. He slapped it and transformed into Swampfire.

"Swampfire!", he shouted his name.

"OK, freak. Fun time is over!", Swampfire said and threw some fireballs at the monster. He easily defected it. Swampfire then transformed back to Ben.

"Are you OK?", Ben asked to the little girl. The little girl didn't respond.

"That thing was broken.", the little girl said.

"Really?", Ben asked and he looked back at the monster. The monster suddenly disappeared in the blue sparkles.

"OK, that's weird.", Ben said. He was confused.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Ben, what happened right there?", Julie asked.

"I was fighting with a monster. But the monster disappeared with the blue sparkles. I think Afra just teleported it.", Ben answered.

* * *

Afra was angry. "No good thing!", she shouted angrily.

"But she is here, been locked up.", Julie said.

* * *

"I just seen it. It's true. I am leaving here, Julie.", Ben said and he ended the call. He and the little girl walked to the front door.

"What are you doing here alone?", Ben asked the little girl. But she didn't answer. Ben opened the front door and they both went out.

It's foggy outside, but they can see the things clearly. Building, vehicles, and many more.

"These place is totally creepy!", Ben shouted.

While they were walking, Ben found a poster. It was at a wall.

Suddenly, his cell rang again and he went to answer.

"Ben, you got any clues we can find?", she asked.

"I think so. I seem to at Rosaville, some kind of town in the middle of nowhere.", Ben answered.

"What? Try to find this town named Rosaville.", Julie said to Cooper.

Cooper was typing as fast as he can. After a while, Max and Julie looked at the details showed on the monitor.

"No, no, no!", they said.

Afra was smiling when she heard them said that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben as XLR8 was carrying the girl.

"OK, next stop, the middle of nowhere! The middle of nowhere, right, right?", Ben said as he nudged her with his elbow. She didn't laugh.

"Oh, come on! That was a good one!", Ben said. He was disappointed. Then, he used his super fast speed to go their destination.

While he was running, suddenly she jumped off.

"Huh? Hey!", he shouted at her. He turned his head in front. He saw an edge. He can't stop and fell off.

"Ah!", he shouted.


	3. Chapter 2: I am Stuck!

**Chapter 2: I am Stuck!**

A flash of green light appeared. Ben as Jetray quickly flew back to the land of Rosaville. When Ben arrived at the ground, he was exhausted.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He went to answer it.

"Ben, what happened just now?", Julie asked, her voice changed.

"Well, I fell off an edge but I managed to get up. What's wrong with this place?", Ben asked.

"Ben, what Rosaville is, Afra's personal dollhouse. Rosaville vanished with all its citizens five years ago. Its only left is a crater.", she answered. Then, she looked at Afra.

"You toke it, didn't you?", Julie asked angrily.

"I need my things to be kept in a perfect place. No matter what it is, I take.", she answered.

"Of course! Ben, you had figured it out!", Julie said. Afra's eyes became wide.

"Yeah, Julie. I am a genius!", Ben said. Suddenly, he became confused. "What did I figure it out?", he asked.

"Afra kept anything she wanted, she kept you, so you are her newest **doll**.", Julie explained.

"Oh, come on! Why don't just called it **action figure**?", Ben asked.

"I am done with this games.", Julie said angrily.

"Julie, I really need to get out of here fast. This place is freaking me out!", Ben asked.

"Don't worry. We will get you out from there, I promise.", Julie answered and ended the call.

"Julie!", Julie turned back and saw Gwen and Kevin were running towards to them.

"Gwen! Kevin!", Cooper shouted.

"Did you find Ben?", Gwen asked when she arrived.

"Yes, he is in Afra's personal dollhouse named Rosaville, which is a town that disappeared five years ago.", Julie answered.

"Sounds interesting.", Kevin said.

* * *

"You made her mad.", the girl said coldly.

"Oh, there you are. Jump off from my back does make me freak out.", Ben said. They walked along the street.

"Oh, come on! I want to go now!", Ben shouted. He was annoyed with this totally quiet "small country".

"You can't.", she answered coldly.

"If I stay here one more second, I am gonna crash things!", Ben said angrily. He kicked the scooters. All of the scooters fell down.

* * *

"Ah! I don't want those!", Afra shouted angrily.

* * *

Suddenly, the scooters disappeared.

"Whoa, that's strange.", Ben said. His cell phone rang again and he answered.

"What did you do, Ben?", Julie asked.

"I just crash some things, but they disappeared. I think Afra is getting rid of them. I think she wants them to be kept in a safe place.", Ben answered.

"To be kept in a safe place...Of course!", Julie said happily. She turned her head to Afra.

"You kept those things safe right there. Am I right?", Julie asked her. She smiled.

"I need my things to be safe. I am tired of old and broken things. Ben can ruin my things, but he is new, and I like it.", she answered happily.

"Did you hear that?", Julie asked Ben.

"Oh yeah! I like being girls' favourite.", Ben answered happily.

"No one will be her favourite.", the girl said coldly.

"Uh...Later I call you back.", Ben said and ended the call.

"I'm her friend. I talk to her, and I make her happy.", she said angrily. Her skin became to change.

"Ah!", she shouted in pain for a second. She transformed into a big monster.

"Ah, man!", Ben sighed. A second later, the monster ate him.


	4. Chapter 3: Gotta Get Out!

**Chapter 3: Gotta Get Out!**

Suddenly, the monster began to shout. Ben transformed into XLR8 again and cut off a part of her skin. He escaped.

"Yuck!", Ben said as he rubbed off the slimy liquid on his jacket.

"You shouldn't ruined her stuff, or else she will be mad!", the monster shouted.

"That's it!", Ben said. He got an idea.

He dialed the Ultimatrix to Humungousaur. He slapped it and transformed into Humungousaur. Humungousaur then slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He transformed into Ultimate Humungousaur.

"Ultimate Humungousaur!", he shouted out his name.

He fired missiles out from both his hands and destroyed the buildings and vehicles.

"Ah!", the monster shouted angrily. She attacked him, but he easily threw her to another building.

* * *

Meanwhile in the room, Afra was not well.

"No, no, no!", she shouted.

Julie knew it is working.

* * *

"Can you hear me Afra? I can do this all day!", Ultimate Humungousaur shouted. He kept firing missiles and destroying her things.

* * *

Meanwhile, Afra was very angry and she was not very well.

"My things must be in their perfect place.", Afra said weakly.

"Ben can do this all day, Afra. You can end this, just let him go!", Julie said.

"No! He is my new **favourite**!", she answered.

* * *

While Ultimate Humungousaur was firing missiles, the monster showed up and knocked him to the school building.

_Crash! _Ultimate Humungousaur crashed into the school building. He transformed into Jetray and used his laser blasts to destroy the things in the building.

* * *

Afra is getting weaker than ever.

"I can't let that happen!", Afra shouted.

* * *

While Jetray was destroying the things, the monster showed up again.

"Ah! Stop it!", she shouted angrily at him and smashed him into the classroom where he was there in the first place.

"Hey! You should help me, I just want to go home!", Jetray shouted.

"I will not letting you out!", she shouted angrily. She tried to attack him. He transformed into Swampfire and grabbed her.

"I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE ANYMORE!", Swampfire shouted angrily and used her to destroy the rest of the things inside the "classroom".

* * *

Julie was waiting Ben to get the call. She was watching Afra's condition.

Afra can't stand anymore.

"Ah!", she shouted. Blue lights came out from her eyes. Blue sparkles were around her.

"Ben, something goes strange.", Julie said.

"Uh...Julie, I think I have found the exit.", Ben said. A big blue black hole with blue sparkles was on top of him. Ben knew it is too high to jump into it, so he dialed the Ultimatrix and slapped it to transform into Jetray.

"Echo Echo!", Echo Echo shouted his name.

"Ah, man! How can I escape here?", Echo Echo said. He was disappointed.

Meanwhile, the monster was holding the broken thing. "I will make you happy...", she said softly. Then she turned to Ben as Echo Echo.

"You will pay for this!", she said angrily as she grabbed his leg, pulling towards to her.

"Oh, no.", Echo Echo said. He slapped the Omnitrix symbol and transformed into Ultimate Echo Echo.

Ultimate Echo Echo threw a sonic disc to her. The sonic disc blasted a powerful sonic blast at her. She fell down unconscious. The sonic disc flew back to him.

"Sorry, but I have to go.", Ultimate Echo Echo said and he flew into the black hole, leaving the monster alone.

* * *

At the other side of the black hole, Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo flew out from it. Suddenly, the black hole disappeared.

Afra is melting down. Pieces and blue lights were coming out from her body. Blue sparkles were covering her.

"Afra, you need to shut this down!", Julie shouted.

"I can't. There is no place for my things to kept now...", Afra said sadly.

Suddenly, she exploded. A big blue black hole with blue sparkles appeared for some seconds, then it disappeared right in front of their eyes.

Ben was standing beside Julie. He looked at her.

Suddenly, Julie hugged him tightly. Ben gasped.

"Oh, Ben. I am so glad you are OK. I am so worry about your safety.", Julie said.

Ben hugged her back.

"So am I. I am so glad you and the others came to save me, especially you.", Ben said.

They let go each other, smiling.

"So Afra is dead?", Kevin asked.

"Hard to say.", Max answered.

Kevin turned to Ben. "How do you feel when you are in there?", Kevin asked.

"Alone. I never felt so lonely before.", Ben answered. His voice was sad.

"You felt so sorry for her?", Kevin asked.

"I'm not. Although she likes me, but I already like someone else, that's Julie.", Ben answered and he looked at Julie. Julie smiled to him, and he smiled back to her.


End file.
